The Bet on a Job
by Fireslash Icedragon
Summary: Gageel and Natsu make a Bet on going on a job with Lucy and Levy and they encounter many different problem's during their job including a train, a bratty girl's birthday party and a talkative taxi driver
1. Making the bet

Hey guy's it's Fireslash Icedragon coming to you with a new story called Making a Mission Bet  
This story is also different from my usual stories because this one is a GaLe and I'm so exited to add something different to my collection.

Summary : Gageel and Natsu make a Bet on going on a job with Lucy and Levy and they encounter many different problem's during their job including a train, a bratty girl's birthday party and a talkative taxi driver

Main pairing's are GaLe and NaLu with Mention of Jerza and Gruvia.

Gageel POV...

"Hey shrimp" I said sitting down next to Levy or Shrimp as I like to call her who was reading a book with a slight grin on her face.

"Oh hey Gageel" She said up from her book.

"What are you reading" I asked politely hoping to strike up a conversation with her.

"I'm reading a book on the importance of poetry and art in the modern civilization's of X711".

_What the hell is that I thought_...

" Uh shrimp..." I said.

" Yeah Gageel " she responded swiftly.

"Shrimp" _It's now or Never I thought _"...Do you know where salamander is" I asked while mentally cursing myself.

"Oh yeah, he's right over there getting something from Mira at the bar" she said her face falling.

"Okay umm thank's" I said walking over to Natsu or Salamander as I like to call him.

"Hey Salamander what are you ordering" I asked.

"Some spicy chicken wing's and fries, why" He replied.

"Just wondering" I said sneaking a glance at Levy who was now chatting with Bunny Girl.

"Okay" Natsu said turning around in his chair to look at me.

"So you I see you havn't made your move on Levy yet" He asked deviously.

"And I see that you havn't made your move on Bunny girl yet" I shot back already blushing from his previous comment. And this time it was his turn to blush.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" He stammered.

"Really, you pretty much made it obvious yesterday when you said that she was your's when Lion-boy came and tried to carry her away and then you knocked him out and declared that in front of everybody" I said smirking.

"Yeah well made it obvious when you bought her a book a few day's ago because you destroyed her other one" Natsu shot back at me.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SALAMANDER, DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME"

"SURE TIN-CAN I THINK YOU NEED TO BE MELTED"

"Fire-Dragon's..."

"Iron-Dragon's..."

"ROAR"

As mine and Natsu's attack fused together we both got pushed back from the impact and landed flat on our faces.

And as we got up ready to attack again I heard a familiar voice and saw Salamander looking behind me in fear.

"Boy's are you fighting again" Erza questioned looking at us while giving out an Evil aura.

"NO ERZA" I yelled putting my arm around Salamander.

"AYE" He yelled looking like he was going to wet himself.

"And as Erza walked away an Idea came through my head

" You know what salamander if you go over there and ask bunny girl to go on a job with you I will go up and ask shrimp on a job too but"... "Fine I will" Natsu said cutting me off.

"Wait I wasn't done, I get to pick the job" I said smirking.

"Fine" he muttered.

As I walked up to the request board I realized that Natsu hadn't been fighting with Gray.

"Salamander why weren't you fighting with the Icicle" I asked looking around.

"Juvia and him went on a job together" He said glancing at Bunny girl nervously.

"Oh so Icicle finally made his move" I muttered and Natsu nodded so my eye's finally went back to the request board.

**Find my lost cat –8000 jewel**

**Help me catch a group of 4 thieving wizard's – 100 000 jewel**

**Hiring couples to help us catch a pair of wizard's threatening to ruin my daughter's birthday party – 500 000 jewel**

"This one " I said holding up the job about the birthday party.

"Okay but were doing this as a paired job so we'll both go on it" Natsu said smirking.

"Fine let's go salamander" I said.

As we walked up to the girl's I felt a nervous smile come to play on my face.

"HEY LUCE" Natsu yelled running across the guild to the blond mage.

AS I walked up to them I already saw Natsu showing them the job.

"So we picked this job out and we thought that you two could be our partner's for it" He was saying.

"Wait if were going on this job who's going to be who's partner because we only have 3 people "Lucy was saying.

" No we have four people because Gageel is coming with us so obviously I'll be going with you Luce and Gageel will be going with you Levy" he explained looking at the blue haired book-worm.

"Yeah so do we all get it" I said Gruffly walking up to them.

Once they nodded we all decided that we would meet up at the guild tomorrow to go on the job and once I checked with Mira I turned around and saw that Bunny girl and salamander had left the guild together and that Levy was waiting for me.

"Bye Gageel"

"See you later shrimp" I said walking out the door after giving her a pat on the head

MORNING Lucy POV

I woke up in my bed and felt something brushing my waist so I turned over and came face to face with my "Date" to some girl's birthday party.

"NATSU" I yelled pushing the fire mage out of my bed.

"Oww, Luce you need to be more careful when you try to wake people up" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well exuse me for trying to get a stranger out of my bed" I said while getting up.

"You looooove him" Happy said coming out of no-where.

"Where'd you come from cat" I said glaring at the blue haired feline.

"Anyway Luigi we got to get ready for the mission let's pack" Natsu proclaimed.

"It's LUCY and if you need to pack shouldn't you be going home" I questioned.

"No of course not Luce, why would you say that" Natsu asked looking at me confused.

"Uh because all of your stuff is at your house" I said slowy.

"No didn't you know that I keep a bag full of mission stuff in your closet Luigi" he asked looking at me with his signature smile.

"NO OF COURSE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT NATSU IF I DID THAT STUFF WOULD BE LOOOONG GONE BY NOW" I yelled going for my closet.

Just as I was about to grab hold of Natsu's "Mission bag" he came and swiped it out of my hand then jumped out the window shouting that he would see me at the guild.

"COME BACK HERE YA PYRO" I yelled leaning out the window.

But as I looked around I saw that the dragon slayer was long gone and that all that was left of him was a streak of dust starting to rise Into the air.

As I got ready for the mission I noticed that Natsu had left his scarf behind so I decided to have a little fun with it so after I got dressed into my normal attire I decided to put it around my neck like Natsu usually did as I started to put it on I hesitated thinking that it was going to smell like sweat and smoke but instead it reminded me of something painful but at the same time comforting ,My mother Layla Heartfilia.

As I walked out the door blinking back tear's I couldn't help but think why Natsu had the same comforting smell that affected me just like my mother's but i quickly pushed that thought aside remembering that I had a job to do.

So as usual I climbed up on the brick's that edged the lake and started balancing myself on them with Natsu's scarf still draped around my neck making me feel warm and comfortable.

As I was walking the guy's in the boat warned me as usual that it was dangerous to walk on the narrow brick path on the edge of the lake and for the first time I decided to talk to them.

"I KNOW BUT IF I FALL IN IT'S MY FAULT RIGHT SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME" I called to them smiling and I saw one look down at my scarf "NICE SCARF LUCY" He called back to me " Thanks It's um , A friend's" I responded still smiling to them.

Once I made it to the guild I saw that Levy , Gageel And Natsu were already waiting for me at the door's.

"Hey guy's" I called and Natsu ran up to me lifting me up with Happy flying right behind him.

"Yay look Happy, Luigi found my scarf"

"Yeah, Thank's Lucy Natsu was really worried about it" Happy said flying to me and landing softly on my head.

"Natsu if you don't mind do you think I could wear it a little bit longer" I asked not wanting to give up the comforting feeling that it gave me.

"Yeah sure Luce I don't mind I mean you are my partner right" He said smiling.

Having him say that I could keep the scarf that his father Igneel made for him made my heart soar because having him say that must mean that he trust's me alot.

"Thank's Natsu" I say giving him a soft smile.

"Okay Bunny-Girl I think we should go now or were going to be late for our job" I heard Gageel saying.

"Yeah Lu-chan I got a message from the client saying that the party was today and that it started at 4:00 tonight and the train ride is 3 and a half hour's long and it's already 11:00" Levy said looking me in the eye.

"Wait were going on a train nobody said anything about train's" Natsu said starting to panic.

"Don't worry Natsu you can rest your head on my Lap again because the last time i did that you didint seem to throw up okay" I said to the pouting dragon slayer and after getting a happy nod we set off to the train station.

Levy POV ON THE TRAIN

Once the train started moving Natsu Immediately seeked redemption on Lu-chan's Lap while Happy was soundly sleeping on Lucy's head when I looked over at the Iron dragon slayer sitting beside me I noticed him looking a little green too and patted my lap hoping that he would understand what I was trying to say and once I got his attention he gave me a brief nod before sinking slowly down into the seat so that he could lay down and put his head in my lap and I saw him look up at be gruffly before giving me a slight smile before starting to look sick again and joining Natsu in the land of the unconscious.

As I looked over at Lucy I saw her staring at Natsu with his scarf still around her neck before looking up and giving me a slight smile as Gageel let out a slight moan.

"Try playing with his hair" she said looking at Gageel who had a look of discomfort on his face.

"O-Okay" I said hesitating before touching the sleeping dragon slayer's hair and finding that despite it's rough and hard appearance that it was actually quite soft.

And as she looked over at Lu-chan she saw her doing the same thing .

Looking down at Gageel she saw that his face now had no discomfort and their was a slight smile on his lip's.

And as I looked up again I noticed that Lu-chan had fallen asleep and her head was now right beside Natsu's and she was mumbling something about her bed.

As I looked out the window my eyes slowly started closing and I too slipped into the land of sleep.

Natsu POV

As I slowly started to wake up I heard a muffled voice saying something and it got louder and louder so I could hear what they were saying.

"LAST CHANCE TO GET OFF AT BLATUS STATION DOORS CLOSING IN A MINUTE" A voice was sounding over the train's loudspeaker's and I looked over to see that Gageel was starting to wake up.

"Gageel we gotta get off this train fast" I was saying as he shot up in his seat as we both noticed Lucy, Levy and Happy sleeping.

So instead of waking them up we both picked them up bridal style with Happy lying on Lucy's stomach and quickly ran out the door's of the train as they closed softly right behind us.

"N-Natsu w-what are you doing" Lucy's voice sounded softly as me and Gageel had started to walk to the parking lot where a taxi driver or something was going to pick us up so that we could get to a place called the Bradley estate.

"We just got off the train Luce so were just going to take you guy's to the taxi driver or who-ever's driving us alright so you can just go back to sleep alright" I said hoping that she would comply.

"Okay..." she mumbled sleepily before shutting her eyes and falling asleep in Natsu's arm's.

"Okay salamander let's go" Gageel said walking with Levy still sleeping softly in his arm's.

After walking for a few minutes Me and Gageel found ourselves in the parking lot where people were running around getting into vehicles that were using vehicle magic.

After walking through the parking lot they came across a man in a tux with a card saying 'Redfox' and they walked up to the person holding the card.

"Hello, are you " He said looking at us.

"Yes, um I am Gageel Redfox are you driving us to the um, Bradley estate" Gageel asked the man.

"Yes I will be driving you to the Bradley Estate and if you could wake up your girlfriend's that would be most appreciated" He said glancing at the girl's in their arm's.

"Oh um, were not um" I said stuttering with a blush creeping up on my face and looking over at Gageel I saw that his cheek's were pink too.

"Well I've seen this happen before where a female and male who are just friend's go to th Bradley Estate then when they come back their suddenly a couple" the man was saying.

" People say that the Estate just has a way of making people realize who has their heart's".

"But anyway my name is Phil and I'm your chauffeur for your Limo" He was saying.

"Woah, Gageel I didn't know that we were going there in a Limo" I said looking past the man at a long black limousine.

"Neither did I " He said having the same awe in his face that I did.

"Okay then well will you please wake your, um... Friend's" Phil repeated.

"Yeah sure" I said walking over to the grass and laying the sleeping form of Lucy down on it and in the corner of my eye I saw my scarf still around her neck and then I saw Gageel do the same with Levy then I looked down at Lucy and...started tickling her. Me knowing that Lucy was very ticklish wasn't surprised when she woke up and punshed me in the gut,HARD.

"Owww" I said almost whimpering from the impact of her fist.

"What was that for ?" She asked me sitting up.

"What was that for...,WHAT WAS THAT FOR" I yelled still feeling the effect's of her fist contacting with my stomach,

"Oh is that _our_ Limo" She asked looking past me at Phil who was still waiting for us.

"Yep that's our's and the guy in front of it is Phil he's our chauffeur" I said looking into Lucy's brown eyes.

"GAGEEL" I heard a scream sounding behind me.

"Sorry" I heard Gageel's rough voice sound.

"I got Happy" Lucy said

"I'M ALL FIRED UP LET'S GO LUCE" I yelled running to the car while grasping Lucy's Hand causing her to drag Behind me with Happy  
sleeping in her arm's .

"YEAH C'MON SHRIMP" Gageel yelled running behind grasping Levy's arm.

As we got into the Limo me and Luce sat in the back while Levy and Gageel sat a row in front of us.

"Okay were off to the Bradley Estate, If you need anything just ask me and the food is in the mini fridge" Phil said starting the car.

"Thank's Phil and do you know anything about the history in this town" Levy asked as her inner bookworm came out.

"Well Blatus is known for it's Natural Beauty because we haven't torn down a single tree since X561 and everyone here loves the animal's that alway's come around here and they all decorate their houses with natural décor like flowers, mossy tree stump's and statues but in the past we were known for having the best soldier's for the magic council because of all the slaughter that used to happen here but then a man named Albert Winters stepped up and decided to end all of this destruction and made friend's with a few of the soldier's so that he could take down the military from the inside then when the time was right he took control over the military base and got everyone to believe in peace and ever since then we have been happy people so their you have it that's our town's history" Phil said looking at us with a glimmer of joy in his eyes.

"Wow that's an amazing story Phil" Lucy said having a wondrous look in her eye.

" Thank you " Phil exclaimed.

"Hey Phil what's that" I called pointing to a gate coming into view in the distance.

"That is your destination, the Bradley estate" Phil explained.

"Wow that place is huge" Gageel voice ecoed In awe.

As we came to a stop we quickly got out of the car and after saying goodbye to Phil we started for the door.

"Exuse me are you the fairy tail wizard's that took the job about catching the wizard's" A man asked.

"Yes we are ..." Levy started before the man cut her off.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but the party has been moved to tomorrow so that we can make sure that the wizard's are coming because they alway's send us a ransom letter before attempting to steal something but the master has been accomadating and is letting you stay in one of our room's" The man who I presume was a butler was saying.

"That's fine then I guess we can just stay here" Gageel said starting to follow the Butler who was now moving through the estate and after going up 4 flight's of stair's showed us too a room marked room #9.

"Here we are" The butler said then left telling us to call if we needed anything.

As we entered the room I saw that their was a kitchen with everything you need to make anything,A shower,A bathtub and sink, a couch, 2 large flatscreen T.V's and ... TWO BEDS.

"Why is their only two beds" I asked quietly.

"Well we did say that we were couples" Levy said coming in through the door.

"So whose going to sleep with who" Lucy asked then looking down as Happy started to wake up in her arm's.

"Hey Happy" Lucy said.

"Aye" Happy exclaimed using Aera to fly around the room.

"I know I'll sleep with Luce , Levy can take the other bed and Gageel can sleep on the couch" I said hoping that they would agree.

"Why not, I'm tired and you would probably just crawl in with me anyway so yeah I'm fine with that" Lucy said with a light blush coating her cheek's.

"You Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him" Happy teased rolling out the I.

"SHUT IT YA STUPID FLYING CAT" Lucy yelled at Happy.

"Wait why do _I _get the couch" Gageel complained.

"Because your a boy, and im a girl" Levy said matter of factly.

"Fine but next time I get the bed" Gageel said glaring at Levy.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to turn in, Good Night" Lucy announced walking to the bed.

"Okay well I guess I'll go to bed too" I said walking behind Lucy and getting under the cover's with Luce getting in beside me.

"Aye sir" Happy said flying over and lying down at the foot of the bed.

"Okay well I guess that I'll go to sleep too" Levy said tossing herself on the bed.

"Well Me too or else I'll be bored" Gageel said going to the couch after turning off the light's.

And I fell into darkness breathing in Lucy's scent of strawberries and Vanilla...

**Hey guy's I'm back and I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my story's and sorry if people seem a little bit ooc and for making the ending a Bit abrupt and the next chapter should be out in about a week so keep your eyes out for that and I'm starting a new story that will be like a game show for fairy tail and for all u guy's who are having an awesome summer u rock and right now I'm having fun at my resort in FLORIDA writing this while my dad watches T.V next to me so yeah keep having fun Bye : )**


	2. On the property

Hey guy's I'm back with a new chapter of The bet on a job I would like to thank all you guy's who followed and favourite my story and a special thank you goes out to a guest called The cat who was the first reviewer for the story and FlamingGinger06 and so without any further ado, here is the newest chapter of the bet on a job I hope you guys like it.

Levy POV

As I awoke from my deep slumber I looked around the room we had gotten and saw that there was a note slipped through the door.

As I sauntered over there I noticed Gageel's black hair sticking out everywhere from where he was sleeping on the couch as I picked the note up I quietly unfolded it and read its content's.

_Dear Mr. Redfox,_

_I would like to inform you that until tonight at 4 PM you are free to use any of our facilities during the day including our spa, Pool , Garden and much more and just so you know we are having breakfast at 9:25 so that we can meet properly, Thanks.  
Your client,  
Mr. Blake Bradley _

As I read the note I glanced over at the electronic clock that was blinking saying **8:36 **so I calculated that we had 49 minutes to get ready and knowing how long Lucy took I decided to wake them up now.

Gageel POV

I woke up too see Shrimp tugging at my shirt and pouting "You tried to punch me in your sleep" she was saying.

"Are you sure I was asleep" I asked her with a gruff voice.

"That's mean Gageel" She said her pout growing larger.

"Where are salamander and Bunny girl"? I asked looking around.

"There still sleeping" She said pointing to a bed.

As I got up I chuckled noticing that salamander had his arms wrapped around bunny girl while she was burying her head deep into his chest and Happy had found his way in-between them and .

Levy seemed to notice this too as a few chuckles escaped from her mouth.

"Should we wake them up"? She asked me whispering.

"Not right now" I said with a snort threatening to burst out.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot we have to eat breakfast with the client so that we can get to meet him before the party" Levy said face palming herself.

"Well then let's get ready and go" I said making my way to the bathroom.

TIME SKIP Levy POV

"Should we have waked them up" I asked Gageel looking at the still forms of Lucy, Happy and Natsu who were in the same position as before.

"Nah, beside's they looked pretty tired" He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Alright then let's go" I said opening the door and walking out into a hall that had painting's all over them and metal statues of guard's covered every bare part of the hall.

"Hey shrimp, where are we supposed to go" Gageel asked me.

"Umm, to the dining hall" I asked more than confirmed.

"Uh, Do they even have a dining hall shrimp".

"I DONT KNOW".

"Umm excuse me are you Mr. Redfox" A young girl with curled orange pigtail's with a thin face and a black flowy dress about the age of 9 that was sauntering up to them asked Gageel.

"Yes er, I am" Gageel said looking warily at the little girl.

"Well just so you know the dining hall is this way, what are you blind or something" The little girl asked pointing to a sign with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Oh, okay" I said looking at the little girl.

"Follow, me I don't want you getting lost again" she said stalking away.

"What was that" Gageel whispered to me.

"I think _that_ was the birthday girl" I responded dumbfounded on the attitude of that little girl.

As we followed the girl, I noticed many different statues and sculptures.

In about 2 minutes we found our way to the dining hall and the little girl sat down at one of the head's of the table and there was a man Blake Bradley at the other and 2 women in the middle on either side one young probably Blake's wife and one old maybe a grandmother and there were 2 other seat's set for me and Gageel so we quickly seated ourselves.

"Hello" The wife said looking at me from across the table.

"Hi" I responded giving her a soft smile.

"So you are Mr. Redfox and..." Blake started.

"Oh I'm Levy, Levy McGarden" I announced looking around.

"So are you guys, like... dating" The little girl asked with a smirk.

"WHAT NO" Gageel yelled making the little girl giggle "Suuure".

"Anyway where are your other companion's" Blake asked.

"You mean Salamander and Bunny girl there still sleeping...together" Gageel snickered.

"So you mean there a couple" The wife interjected.

"No there not a couple and their names are Natsu and Lucy" I confirmed.

"Alright and if I may ask, If there not a couple why are they sleeping together" The grandmother wondered.

"Well back in magnolia Natsu would always sleep with Lucy even if she didn't want him too so they just decided that since there were only two bed's in the room that they would sleep together for tonight" Levy explained hoping that they understood.

"Alright well as you know you can use all of our amenities till we have to get ready for the party and...Oh the food's ready" Cadence ( The wife) proclaimed as food started to come out along with waiter's and butler's.

There was egg's, Toast , Bacon , Waffles , sausage , various types of fruit and pancakes with Melanie's ( The little girl's) face on them.

"Wow thanks" I said and saw that Gageel had already filled up his plate with as much stuff he could muster.

As we all continued to eat my thought's went back to Natsu and Lucy I wondered how they could be comfortable enough with each other's body's being so close but then again it was Natsu and Lucy the two closest people at Fairy Tail ..._I wonder if I could ever be that close to Gageel. What are you talking about Levy your supposed to like Jet or Droy there your teammates. No I can like whoever my heart chooses. And I think that person is... Gageel._

I felt a grin spread across my face but I quickly wiped it away as I saw Gageel give me a weird look.

We ate breakfast in silence only breaking it to ask someone to pass them something.

Once me and Gageel were finished we said goodbye and went back up stair's only to find that Natsu , Happy and Lucy were awake and they had swim suit's on Lucy's was a blood red bikini with a black bow on the top and Natsu had Red swim trunk's with blue trimming's Even happy had on a little pair of white swim trunk's.

"COME ON LUCE LET'S GO TO THE BEACH" "AYE SIR"

"I'm coming" Lucy was saying as they turned around and saw Levy and Gageel standing in the doorway

"Hey guy's umm want to come to the beach with us" Natsu said awkwardly.

"Yeah sure just let me go get my bathing suit" I said running and grabbing my bathing suit before going to the bathroom to change.

As I came out of the Bathroom I saw Gageel with his trunk's on and once he saw me he ran out of the room yelling at me too follow him.

As I ran after Gageel out the door I saw the Sun Sand and Water, there really was a beach.

I looked at the water and saw Natsu and Lucy in it already.

Lucy was waving at me and Gageel to come in so I ran past the Iron dragon slayer and jumped in the water swimming over to them and I noticed Gageel coming to.

As he came up Natsu yelled really fast "Quick pair up" Then he tackled Lucy and they both went underwater while I walked over to Gageel "Want to be partner's".

"I don't think we have a choice anyway" He said pointing to Natsu and Lucy who were still in a wresling match with Natsu clearly winning until Lucy threatened to bring out aquarius.

"Oi Salamander , why did you want us to pair up" Gageel yelled making the two play fighting mages stop and look around.

"Because we're gonna play those games where one person is on the other person's shoulder's then they have to try and knock each other off" He said like it was obvious.

"Aye" Happy said flying around "I'm on Natsu and Lucy's team" The flying cat said.

As I watched Natsu Duck down and Lucy get on him I looked at Gageel expectantly.

"Fine" he mumbled crouching down.

As I got on his shoulder's the world started getting higher and Higher.

"I braced Myself ready to get knocked off when I saw a pyramid Natsu on the Bottom Lucy was on his shoulder's and Happy was sitting on Lucy's head.

As we started moving I heard a yell and turned to see member's of the dark guild 'Black scarab'.

"What are you doing this is our turf" One of the four men shouted.

"I'm all fired up now" Was our response as Natsu ran with Lucy and Happy still on his shoulder's over to the shore with me and Gageel following.

Before fighting Natsu let Lucy and Happy down and ran with Lucy to battle the dark guild members.

"Are you the people who have threatened the Little girl" Natsu was yelling.

"So what if we are" One shouted.

"We're Fairy tail Wizard's and we have been ordered by Blake Bradley to defeat you" Lucy shouted backing Natsu up.

"C,mon Gageel" I said wanting to help.

"Not right now shrimp let's let Salamander take care of these guy's" Gageel said.

LUCY POV

Me and Natsu were fighting these guy's 2 on 4 but I was confident that we would win.

"Fire dragon's ROAR" Natsu yelled as flames shot out of his mouth and enveloped the dark guild member's.

When it cleared it looked like one of the guy's had taken a direct hit and he was down for the count while the rest of them looked unharmed.

"My turn Natsu" I yelled looking at the other guy's who were now grinning thinking that I couldn't do any damage as I chanted the spell for Urano Metria.

"...OPEN THE GATES TOO THE 88 STAR'S SHINE URANO METRIA"

A bright light enveloped the beach and as soon as it started it left after knocking out 2 other Men.

"I've got you now girlie" The remaining guy yelled.

"Lost magic: Suffocating Web" He shouted as a web flew out of a magic circle and came right at me hitting me square on.

The web made me fly back to a nearby volleyball net pole and It literally stuck me to the pole whilethe web started growing from my stomach and made its way up trying to cover my mouth in order to suffocate me.

"Lucy" Happy flew over too me and started to pull on the moving web's but that just caused them to go faster.

"NATSU" I screamed as the web started to make it's way up my neck

"LUCY" Natsu yelled running to me Until the man said something that made him stop and whirl around.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" He yelled.

"I said that it won't help if you try to pull it off" He said smugly.

"Lu-chan" Levy yelled running to me as Natsu started to beat the dark wizard up.

"Levy this really hurt's, get Natsu okay I have an Idea" I said panicking slightly.

"Okay" She said before running off.

"NATSU GO HELP LUCY ME AND GAGEEL WILL HOLD THIS THING OFF" Levy yelled noticing that Gageel's hand had already turned into a metal pole.

As Natsu ran over too me the web had started making it's way over my bottom lip and was soon covering my mouth making me breath through my nose.

"Lucy" I heard Natsu say my name and I looked up to see his hand on fire.

"I'm going to try and burn this thing off and I nodded as it went and covered my nose making me unable to breath as Natsu started to burn the web black spots danced around the corner's of my eyes.

All I heard was Happy cry out before the whole word went black.

NATSU pov

Just as I cut the web on her mouth I saw Lucy's eyes close and Happy cryed out as Lucy collapsed onto the ground and I didn't notice Gageel and Levy run up to me.

I quickly put my finger over her pulse and found that it was weak.

"Lucy, Lucy you can't die...I love you, your my mate and I can't live without you" I whispered tear's brimming my eyes but as I said this her eyes fluttered open.

"Natsu I love you too" She said and I brought her closer to me and I saw Gageel and Levy staring at each other behind me.

"Gageel I love you" Levy muttered blushing.

"Levy I love you too" At this Levy's eyes flew open and she started laughing.

"W-What" Gageel asked.

"That's the first time you ever called me Levy instead of shrimp" She said smiling.

"I guess it is" He muttered.

I rose with Lucy in my arm's. "Well look's like we finished the job" I said smiling.

"Yep we finished two job's salamander..."

**So how was it good horrible awesome anyway that marks the end of this story hope you guy's are having a great summer and just so you know that other story I was talking about will come soon : )**


End file.
